All We Ever Find
by Sharon10
Summary: (Nora and Bo) What happens when Nora finds out that Daniel had Bo stabbed on the day she was supposed to go away with him? Can she forgive him? Or will this only push her back to Bo's waiting arms? Stay tuned. (Probably not for Daniel Fans.)
1. All we ever find Part 1

**All we ever find- Part 1 **

She stood looking at the suitcases in the hall with a skeptical look on her face. She couldn't be sure what had made her agree to go away with him in the first place, but she was already having second thoughts. What was going to happen if she froze up again? What would she say? She couldn't exactly tell him the truth now could she? She could barely even admit it to herself. Before she had too much time to reflect, the doorbell rang. She looked at her watch.

Nora: He's early.

She barely batted an eye as she walked to the door to face her weekend alone. She knew she wasn't really going to be alone per se, but for all his conversation was worth, she might as well be. There was no real connection there… just two lawyers talking about the law and trying to build something out of nothing. Who was she kidding she thought? What made her think she could build a life with someone when she couldn't stop thinking of another man… another man, who, for all intents and purposes, was the most exciting man she had ever met. The fire kept her warm at night and the way they used to talk about everything and nothing was what got her through the day. Why? Why Couldn't Daniel be more like Bo she thought as she opened the door, fully expecting to see someone other than who was standing at her door.

Bo: What took you so long Red?

And before she had a chance to process anything further, he collapsed at her feet.

Nora: Bo? Bo wake up. You're scaring me here. BO! (Pause) Great. Just great. Why do you have to do this to me NOW? Why can't you just leave me alone? Isn't it enough that you're invading my dreams? Dam it Bo. DON"T YOU DARE DIE ON ME. I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE ME AGAIN. NOT AGAIN, YOU HERE?

When she got no response, she dragged him inside and locked the door. She knew what she had to do and she dreaded it. Maybe this was his plan all along? He knew she'd have to cancel her plans… but... but dam it, he wasn't breathing.

Nora: Ok, Bo, you get one chance. If you're faking this, I'm going to kill you.

She became emotional as she was forced to perform CPR on him. She had to get his heart working again or risk losing him forever and that wasn't an option. They may not be together anymore but nobody was going to kill him but HER. If she ever found out who was responsible for doing this to him then they'd regret it. Nobody hurt Bo Buchanan and got away with it. Not when she was around.

Nora: Oh thank God. (Placing her head down on his chest) I feel a heart beat. (Pause) Listen to me Commish, I have no idea why you came here, or even what happened to you, but I know you wouldn't want me to take you to the hospital, so you're stuck with me.

Bo (Weakly): And I like being stuck with you.

She gave him a glare that let him know she understood what he was doing but wasn't going to fight him on it.

Nora: Here, let me help you.

She gave him her hand and pulled him up. She put her arm around his shoulder to support him.

Nora: We need to get that wound cleaned. Come on, I'll help you.

Bo: What about Daniel?

Nora: We'll worry about that later. Right now, all I care about is getting you undressed. (They both looked at each other strangely) Ok, that didn't sound right. But you know what I mean.

Bo: Yes I do. And I appreciate it.

Nora managed to get him to the tub before he collapsed. As she ran the hot water, She Carefully unbuttoned his buttons one by one. When she got his shirt off, she could see the source of the problem. All Kinds of emotions were running through her head at the same time. The most of which were a conflict between desire and worry. It was hard for her to look at him in this way and not want him madly. But she also knew he would bleed to death if she didn't do something. After throwing the rest of his clothes in a pile, she helped inside the tub.

Nora (Half serious/half joking.): You need to soak that wound. Promise me you're not going to drown while I get the first aid kit?

Bo: Yeah, I promise. (He was too busy staring at her to really acknowledge what he was saying, but he knew it must have been important to her or she wouldn't have asked.)

It didn't take long for Bo to start to sink and Nora ran over like the speed of lighting and pulled him up.

Nora: I TOLD YOU NOT TO DROWN? (Pause)  
Bo, please. This isn't funny. You really have to do what I ask.

Bo: I'm sorry.

Nora: Really?

Bo: Yeah. I'd never want to put you through any more pain. I already owe you so much.

Nora: Don't ever forget it.

After making sure he was ok, she went to get the first aid kit.

Nora: This shouldn't hurt TOO bad you know?

Bo: Am I complaining?

Nora: No. And that worries me.

Bo: Why would any man in his right mind complain about a beautiful woman touching him like that?

Nora (Shooting him a glare): Because you're NOT in your right mind Buchanan. You never have been.

Bo: Sure I was… when I fell in love with you.

Nora: Ok, then I wasn't in MY right mind.

They both laugh. The rest of the bath was spent in silence, as she was sure to clean his wound thoroughly. When she helped him out of the bath, their eyes met briefly. Ignoring the sexual tension between them, she wrapped his wound in gauze and continued to dry him off. She helped him over the bed.

Nora: I need you to stay here. I'll look for something you can wear.

Bo: Nora… Please… please don't go.

Nora: I have to. I'm not going to let you walk around my house in your birthday suit. I'd have to have you arrested.

Bo: I hardly think I'm going anywhere.

Nora: But you still need to keep that wound dry. I will only take a minute. I'll be right back.

She tried to leave when finally Bo gathered enough courage to kiss her rather passionately. She got up and walked away. When she came back, she handed him the old LPD shirt she kept and some sweats.

Nora: I'm going out for a while. Try to stay out of trouble

Bo: Nora wait. Don't you think we need to talk?

Nora: We'' talk later. Right now I'm busy.

When she showed up at Daniels a little while later, he looked at her quizzically.

Daniel: Where are all your things?

Nora: I'm sorry Daniel. I'm not going.

To Be Continued.


	2. All we ever find Part 2

All we ever find- Part 2  
  
Daniel: What do you mean you're not going? Is something wrong?  
  
She studied his face as it changed from shock to recognition. She already knew he was beginning to get it and she wondered whether she could trust him with the truth. The problem was that she couldn't trust her own judgment after what happened with Troy and Sam. She would never take that chance again... not when Bo's life could depend on it.  
  
Nora: I don't know how to say this.  
  
She turned away from him, not sure if she really wanted to look in his eyes. She always prided herself on believing the best about people but they had warned her time and time again about Daniel. She had refused to see it... just as she had with Sam, and then Troy. Was there really any good in him at all... or had she once again seen a mirage. She had to know. One way or another, she had to know.  
  
Daniel: Nora, just say it. Whatever it is, I can handle it.  
  
Nora: I just... I can't do this anymore Daniel. We... we just don't work.  
  
Daniel: How can you say that? You haven't even given us a chance?  
  
Nora: I don't have to. I know how I feel... or rather how I don't feel. (Pause) I've spent six years running away from the truest thing I have. And you know what? I don't want to do it anymore. I don't feel ANYTHING for you. I wish I did. It would be so much easier than this.  
  
Daniel: What exactly is "This?" Or do I already know?  
  
Nora: You SHOULD know. Deep down, I think you DO know. But you haven't admitted it to yourself because I gave you everything you wanted. I said all the right things. I allowed you to believe that I was FEELING the same things you were. But the truth is that we're just not meant to be. Daniel, we're going in two separate directions. You want to have a relationship with me. I want that with someone else.  
  
Daniel: This is about Bo isn't it?  
  
Nora (Pausing): I can't stand here and pretend that I don't feel a connection with him. There's just something about him that I can't forget. I can't be with you... or anyone else... because there's only one man on my mind. I don't know why this is happening to me. Sometimes I wish it weren't. But I need to find out if there's still a chance for us. If I walked away now, I'd always be wondering what if? I'm really sorry I hurt you. Believe me, it wasn't my intention.  
  
Daniel: So what now? You're just going to walk out of my life?  
  
Nora: I don't know what you want me to say. I can't stay with you. It would only make thing worse.  
  
Daniel: how exactly can they get any WORSE?  
  
Nora: you don't want to know.  
  
She looked in his eyes quizzically, and for the first time it was like she was looking at a stranger. All that time she had spent getting to know him had all been for nothing. The man that was standing in front of her now was someone she didn't even recognize. That was when the phone rang.  
  
Daniel: Well you better get that. It's probably your lover.  
  
She ignored the gaze in his eyes as she picked up the phone.  
  
Nora: Buchanan  
  
Bo: Nora, listen to me. You've got to get out of there now. You could be in serious trouble.  
  
Nora: What do you mean?  
  
Bo: Daniel? You are with Daniel aren't you?  
  
She looked over at Daniel wondering how Bo had known where she was when she never told him anything.  
  
Nora (Taking a risk): Bo... where are you?  
  
Bo: Why would you just say my name out loud? (Pause) Oh God, he knows. Nora what did you tell him? Please tell me you didn't tell him I was stabbed?  
  
Nora (Looking at Daniel): Come on Sweetheart. It's ok. He knows about us. We don't have to hide anymore.  
  
Bo: I don't know whether I should thank you or not. That could be just as bad as the truth when it comes to Daniel. He's nuts. Now GET OUT OF THERE. NOW! Or I'm coming in.  
  
Nora: Don't worry Bo. I'll see what I can do.  
  
Bo: This isn't a time to play hero Nora. Just DO IT.  
  
Nora: goodbye. I'll see you in a little while.  
  
The minute she hung up the phone, he got this queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Bo: Dam it Nora. What are you trying to do? You could get yourself killed. She looked at Daniel as she hung up the phone. She knew that he was about to snap by the look in his eyes. She had seen that look before... and she wasn't about to become someone else's victim. She managed to rummage through her purse and find the pocket -knife that Bo had given her years before. This was going to have to be enough.  
  
Nora (Pointing it at him): Did you REALLY think I wouldn't find out what you've done. You're smart Daniel. You've covered all your bases. But you see... I'm even smarter. I know what makes you weak. And you know what? Maybe it's time to start playing let's make a deal. You game?  
  
Daniel: You wouldn't use that thing. You don't have it in you.  
  
Nora: Don't I? (Pause) You underestimated me Daniel. You should of known that the ONE thing I wouldn't tolerate is you almost killing Bo. Now it's time for you to pay.  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. All we ever find Part 3

All we ever find- Part 3

Daniel looked at Nora, who now remained perfectly calm and it scared him. Nora was always one to panic in a crisis. It was what always saved her life. It was what kept her going when she felt like her world was caving in. Now, she stood facing him, her eyes blank and emotionless. He had never seen that look before... the one that said she no longer cared about what was right or wrong... the look that said she was completely numb. He couldn't help but wonder if he had destroyed that light in her eyes for good.

Daniel: Nora, calm down. I know you... you don't want to do this.

Nora: You don't have a clue what I want. (Pause) How can you stand there and claim to know anything about me? (Another pause as the tears begin to fall) I trusted you... and you used that against me. (She wiped the tears from her face) What is it about me that makes men think they can make a fool out of me? I mean really? Am I THAT unlovable? Do I have a sign painted on my forehead that says Gullible?

Daniel: Is that what you REALLY think? (Pause) Come on Nora, I cared about you. You have to believe that.

Nora: I don't have to believe anything out of your lying mouth. (Pause) You didn't care about me. No... No you used me. Just like everybody else. (Pause) I am SO sick of Lies. That's all I've heard for the past six years. Why is it SO hard for anyone to tell me the truth about my own life?

Daniel: You can't be serious?

Nora: Why not? It's true. Everyone thinks they can make decisions about how I should live my life. They think they know what's best for poor defenseless Nora. Well guess what? I can take care of myself. And Believe it or not, I do know how to make up my mind about things that affect me. All anyone else cares about is protecting their own butt. (She starts crying again) You know, I've been through a lot in my life. I've been kidnapped and held hostage so many times that I've lost count. I've been trapped in a fire. I've been assaulted... more than once. I've been drugged and lost my memory. I've gone blind. I've been mugged. I've been run down with a car. And I've even been forced to commit murder in order to survive... But that's not the real crime here is it?

Daniel: Then what is?

Nora: That As horrible as all of that was, I'd go through it all again if it meant I didn't have to lose Bo all over again... because nothing hurt me more than when he walked out that door and out of my life. The pain that I felt in that moment was so great that I really thought I'd lose my mind. (Pause) But no one cares about that do they? They just take whatever they dam well please... to hell with the consequences. Why should I forgive any of them for what they did? Why should I be so dam nice?

Daniel: Because that's who you are Nora... You always give people the benefit of the doubt.

Nora: And where has it ever gotten me? Everybody always lies to me. Everyone except..

Daniel: Except who Nora... Come on, you can tell me. It's ok.

Nora: What the hell do you know? It hasn't been ok for a long time. (Pause) The only person who hasn't let me down is the very person I betrayed. Don't you get that? I get up every morning and I look in the mirror. And I can't understand how I could still be here. I hate myself Daniel. I haven't been able to live with myself ever since that one crazy night. (Pause) You see, I made a bad calculation back then. I counted on the fact that I wouldn't be enough. I was SO sure he'd leave me because he couldn't deal. And I wouldn't have blamed him. I know how much he loved his son. But I never believed in the one thing that would of saved our marriage... I didn't think I was good enough... I didn't believe in the power of his love... I didn't trust him enough. And look where all of that got me? The one person who treated me with respect, who actually cared what I wanted and who always forgave me no matter what... that person I don't deserve.

Bo: Come on Nora, stop talking trash about yourself. We've both made mistakes.

Nora: What are you DOING here? You're supposed to be in bed.

Bo: Yeah, well I wasn't going to lose you again... especially not to this maniac. (To Daniel) You really ARE crazy if you think that ANYTHING could keep me away from Nora. I'd come back from the brink of death just to dance with her. You got that? NOTHING will EVER break that connection.

He starts to walk towards Nora, who still has the pocketknife in her hand.

Bo: Well its good t know you kept SOMETHING I gave you.

Nora: I kept a lot more than that...

(She pauses as she turns to face Daniel)

Nora: You're lucky that I love Bo more than I hate you.

She was taken aback by what she had just said. She had never even thought those words, much less said them out loud. Now it was too late to take it back. The question was, did she even want to.

Nora: I, Uh...

Bo: It's ok Nora. I love you too.

There was a moment of silence as they looked at each other, as if they were the only two in the room. Then John and Antonio burst through the doors and took Daniel away. Nora finally walked into Bo's arms. They held on to each other for dear life.

Bo: Don't scare me like that Red. I don't know what I'd do if...

Nora placed her fingers on his lips to stop him from talking.

Nora: I know. I feel the same way.

To be Continued


	4. All We Ever Find Part 4

All we ever find- Part 4

Their eyes lingered just a little bit longer then they should of when they slowly pulled away from each other. She grabbed on to him for dear life when it appeared that he was going to pass out.

Nora: look at you? You reopened that wound. You could have been killed.

Bo: I'm fine Red. You took really good care of me.

She smiled that Nora smile before grabbing on to him even tighter.

Nora: Why couldn't you have just stayed put? For once in your life, why couldn't you have just listened to me?

Bo: Oh please. When have you EVER listened to me?

Nora: Ok, I'll give you that one. But Come on Bo, you need to get to a hospital. What you did was crazy. You reopened that wound.

Bo: And I'd do it all again if it meant that you'd be safe. (Pause) Don't you get it Red? I'd give away everything I own for one dance with you.

Nora: Well why didn't you just ask? That's something I can give you.

She took his hand and led him outside.

Nora: This will be a little more private. Daniel's house has become a crime scene. Too much yellow tape if you ask me.

Bo: I think I like it out here. You can see the moon just outside the horizon.

Nora: I don't think I want to look at the moon.

They didn't say another word as she supported him with her own body as they danced with only the music beating within their own hearts. All of the reservations she had had earlier had simply meted away. The only thing that mattered was that right here, right now, they were right where they were always meant to be.

Bo: You know... legend has it that if two people share a kiss under the moonlight at this exact spot, their hearts are lost forever.

Nora: Is that a fact?

Bo: I don't know. You want to find out?

She didn't say another word; instead she just leaned in closer to him. They shared a long, slow kiss under the moonlight; a kiss that left them longing for more.  
Bo: Well...

Nora (Looking in his eyes): Well what?

Bo: Do you think the legend is true?

Nora (Stroking his face): Well, I'll tell you what? I gave my heart away almost 12 years ago. I never really got it back.

Bo: So what you're saying is...

Nora: What I'm saying is that my heart wasn't mine to give away. But I think I might have found a little of what I had forgotten over the years. I found what makes me feel alive.

He didn't have to say a word to her; she knew how he felt in what he didn't say. She could tell that he was searching for the words to make her stay, but she didn't want what he was dishing out. What she wanted more than anything was one honest emotion. She wanted to know what was truly in his heart. She wanted him to open up to her. She couldn't have a relationship based on anything less... not anymore.

Bo: Nora, I...

Before he had a chance to say anything else, he collapsed in her arms.

Nora: BO. BO WAKE UP. BO. (Pause) OH NOT AGAIN. DAM IT BO. WAKE UP.

She could feel the tears well in her eyes as she struggled with the hardest decision of her life. She didn't know if he'd consider this a betrayal, but she had to do whatever was necessary to save his life.

Nora: I'm sorry sweetheart... But you need a doctor... and you need one NOW.

Nora (On the phone): Hank, its Nora. I need your help.

To be continued


	5. All We Ever Find Part 5

**All we ever find- part 5**

**The minute she put down the phone, she had a hard time controlling the tears that trickled down her face. She wiped them away almost as fast as they came and sat down on the floor, beginning to cradle Bo in her arms. **

Nora: All right Buchanan. You can't do this to me. We've survived so much before. Some might say we've been to hell and back just to be together. We've spent six years apart... six years making one mistake after another. And you know what? I don't want to do that anymore? ( She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead)

When you kissed me later today, I freaked out. Not because I didn't want you. God I want you more than I have any right to. But I was terrified of the one thing we swore we'd never do a life time ago: hurt each other. We've hurt each other so much Bo. And not just little things that you can eventually forget. But the things that can shape a persons life. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever be able to forgive myself for what I did to you. I look in the mirror every day and I can't figure out how I got from the woman who was your wife... the person who was more loyal to you than anyone else... Who loved you more than life itself... how I got from that person to the one I am now... the one who hasn't got a clue what her life means because she's lost her compass... you are my guiding light Bo. Without you, I just don't know where I'm supposed to go or how to get there.

I don't know how we got to the point where we lost faith in each other. We never used to have that problem. I remember when we used to trust each other without question no matter what the evidence said. But maybe that's it? Maybe we need to figure out when we stopped trusting each other? Did it start with Georgie? Or was it before? I just don't know anymore Bo. I know there was a time when none of our problems would of happened. We made a lot of mistakes here Commish. We let people into our lives that never should of been there. We stopped communicating. We lost faith in each other. I'm not proud of the things I did to save you. they ended up costing me more than I counted on. And I know that you aren't proud of the mistakes that you've made either. I can see it written in your face when you look at me.

But you know what else I see when I look at you? I see love... and desire... and forgiveness. I never thought I'd see that day Bo. The day when you'd look in my eyes and not see all of the pain I caused you... not see my mistakes. But I know that you don't Bo. When I look at you I am convinced of what I always knew when I was with you. You make me feel safe. And I know that when you are holding me in your arms you don't see anyone else. You see Bo, I finally believe what you always tried to convince me of: That you have found all you've ever wanted in me. And you know why I believe that? Cause I feel exactly the same way about you.

I can't loose you Bo. I just can't do this alone. Without you my world is a cold and dark place. I don't want to go back there. I want to be able to see the sun again. You need to get better Buchanan. I'm not letting you back out of yet another promise that you've made to me. We work Bo. We really work. And I will fight death itself if I have to to bring you back and prove to you that I believe in you... that I believe in us... and that I will never let you go again. See when you kissed me, you gave me a taste of everlasting love. There's no way I could ever let go of that now. Come back to me Bo. I need you. I love you.

By the time Hank arrived, Nora was still cradling Bo in her arms, begging him not to die. He had lost a lot of blood when he burst into that house, determined to save her. And though she knew she probably shouldn't have agreed to that dance, she refused to regret anything that went on with them. They had shared a magical moment in time and no matter what happened from this moment on she would never forget what happened on that porch. She couldn't explain it… she couldn't even understand it… all she knew was that in one moment he had changed her life forever.

Hank (Putting his hand on her shoulder): Sweetheart, what happened here?

Nora (Looking up at him, with tears in her eyes): Do you want the good news or the bad news first?

Hank: Well from the looks of things, I'd say the good news is pretty obvious.

Nora (Smiling through her tears): Yeah, well, we finally admitted it. We finally admitted we're in love. And you know what? It felt good… like a huge weight had been lifted from our shoulders. And we shared one magical moment under the moonlight.

Hank: Yeah, well I have a feeling you'll have many more. (He smiles at her) The bad news?

Nora: He was stabbed… pretty badly actually. He showed up on my doorstep and collapsed at my feet. He would of bled to death if I hadn't known exactly what to do.

Hank: Ok? I'm not sure I like the sound of that sweetie. What did you have to do?

Nora: Relax Hank. All I did was take him upstairs and give him a bath. Once I got that wound cleaned, I bandaged him up.

Hank (Laughing slightly): I bet THAT was a sight. Must have been a little awkward.

Nora (Laughing slightly): I don't know if AWKWARD would be the right word. But yeah, it was a little weird at first. But in the interest of time here, lets just say I did something stupid.

Hank: Nora? Please tell me you didn't go after the bastard who did this? Nora?

Nora: Ok I won't say it.

Hank: Oh geese, no wonder he came after you. What the hell were you thinking?

Nora: Well since the bastard happened to be Daniel, I took that very seriously. He made a fool out of me Hank. NOBODY does that and gets away with it.

Hank: I'm sorry sweetie. I know how many times you've been lied to. And I know it never gets easier. So what happened?

**Nora: I held a gun on him. Then Bo came in and talked me down. **

Hank: Well thank God he did. You could be facing a prison term you know.

Nora: Yeah, yeah. I know. You can lay into me later ok. Right now Bo needs a doctor. And I can't take him to the hospital unless it really is a last resort.

Hank: Ok? You mind telling me why?

Nora: Because I promised him I wouldn't. I need to know the danger to him is really over. I'm not sure it is.

Hank: All right. I'm taking your word on this sweetheart. I've got a plan.

Hank: Hi Larry. I need a favor here ok?

Larry: Ok? What can I do for you?

Hank: Can you come with me for a second? I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. It's a matter of life and death.

Larry: All right.

He leads him out to the parking lot where Nora is waiting with Bo.

Nora: Hey Larry. Care to help out an old friend.

Larry: What seems to be the problem here?

Nora: Bo was stabbed. He needs a doctor but he can't be seen. It could get him killed. I need to know if that's possible. If not, we'll have to find another way. I won't risk his life again.

Larry: Well there's always the west wing of the hospital. It's being remodeled so nobody will think of looking there. You want to take that chance?

Nora: I guess I have no choice. Thanks Larry.

Larry: Anything for an old friend.

After Larry and Hank helped Nora get Bo settled they left the two of them alone. She took the washcloth from the table and began to wipe him down with it.

Nora: All right Bo. This is it. You have to come back to me now. I did everything I know of to keep you safe. The rest is up to you. (Pause) This moment may be all we ever find Bo. But I want it to be more. I want us to have many more tomorrows together. And you BETTER not die without letting me feel you in my arms again as I listen to your heart beat next to mine. I miss that Bo. I miss YOU.

Bo (Coughing a little): I miss you too Red.

Nora: Oh God. You ARE ok.

Bo: How can I NOT be? You took really good care of me.

Nora: I was so afraid I was going to loose you. You can't scare me like that again ok.

Bo: Where are we?

Nora: The west wing of the hospital? When you collapsed, I knew I had to get you help. I just didn't want to take you to the hospital because I knew you didn't want me to so I called Hank. Don't worry sweetheart, this place is being remodeled. The only person who knows you are here besides me and Hank is Larry. And that's only because someone has to oversee your condition.

Bo: Thank you.

Nora: For what?

Bo: For doing what I asked you to without asking any questions. You may have just saved my life again.

Nora: Well you saved mine so I guess were even.

Bo: Can I ask you to come a little closer baby?

Nora: You couldn't keep me away…

**She leans in closer to him and they start to kiss passionately. **

Nora: I hope you know that as soon as you get out of here, I'm not going to be able to have much restraint with you. I really, really want to be with you but I WON'T risk your health. You got that Buchanan.

Bo: You are so amazing Red. So amazing. (He Kisses her again) and just so you know. I want to be with you too. But since I can't, will you at least let me hold you tonight.

Nora: Now that's the best offer I've had all night.

She climbed into the hospital bed with him and he pulled her closer. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled the blanket over them. Hank peeked in on them and smiled. If his Best Friends were back together then it couldn't be THAT bad could it. All was right with the world he thought as Nora and Bo began to fall asleep in each other's arms, neither one of them thinking of anything but their renewed love for each other.

TBC


	6. All We Ever Find Part 6

A couple weeks later Nora arrived at the police station. Hank noticed her first and immediately went over to her, knowing perfectly well why she was here.

Hank: Nora, what are you doing? You know you can't go in there?

Nora: You want to bet. (She paused as she looked at Hank). What's his excuse this time Hank? Emotional damages? Like he can prove THAT one.

Hank: Nora, sweetheart, you know that we'll nail him for this. But maybe you should leave this to the professionals.

Nora: I am a professional. And actually I'm in the capacity of DA now. I just got the news this morning so DON'T try to lecture me on what I can and can't handle Hank. I've got that too much from everyone else. DON'T let me get that from you too.

Hank: Nora, you've been through a lot.

Nora: Well at least I didn't marry the creep...

He gave her the look and she returned it.

Nora: Not that I was going to anyways. We didn't even have that many dates Hank. What kind of woman do you think I am?

Hank: Just checking. (They both laughed)

Nora: Look. I don't have a lot of time. Bo is being released from the hospital today.

Hank: Are you sure that's a good idea?

Nora: He doesn't want to stay there anymore Hank. He's going stir crazy and I won't keep him anywhere against his will. I know how that is.

Hank: So what's your plan?

Nora: You're not going to like it. (Pause) Bo wants to use himself as bait.

Hank: Is he nuts?

Nora: Well in a manner of speaking, maybe. But this whole thing has gotten out of hand Hank. He just wants it over.

Hank: Well I can't say I blame him. What about you?

Nora: I support Bo 100 on this one.

Hank: so what's the plan?

Nora: Well before I do anything, I'm going to make sure Daniel doesn't get away with this.

Hank: Nora, I...

She walked passed him and into the room where Daniel was waiting. She locked the door and shut the blinds.

Nora: Well, I wish I could say it was good to see you but actually you make me sick so I won't bother with small talk.

Daniel: I guess that's too the point.

Nora: I'm always to the point Daniel. It's how you play the game... by staying one step ahead of your prey.

Daniel: What do you want Nora?

Nora: You think your going to get away with this Daniel? Claiming emotional damages? You want emotional damage; I'll give you emotional damage...

She walked up to him and pointed a gun in his face.

Nora: I was too stupid not to kill you when I had the chance. But you know what? I could kill you right here and nobody would be able to touch me?

Daniel: Oh yeah, how do you figure?

Nora: You went after the man I love. Nobody messes with that. Crime of passion. But your honor, I couldn't help it. The man tried to attack me.

Daniel: You wouldn't...

Nora: Oh but I would. All I have to do is change my appearance a little. And what do you know? There's a bathroom over there. Shouldn't be that hard to look disheveled. Then all I'd have to do is cry just the right amount of tears. And nobody would charge me with anything. The man got what he deserved. There goes your reputation. Your good name... oh and YOUR LIFE.

Daniel: I don't have a life in prison Nora. They'd kill me.

Nora: Are my supposed to feel sorry for you? Oh I forgot, everything in your pathetic life is about you and how YOU'VE been wronged. (She paused) Look at it this way; at least you'll have longer to live in prison. You might even be able to convince some people that you're innocent. If I kill you now, nobody would even come to your funeral. That is if you even HAD one. They'd probably just burry you with the garbage.

Daniel: Why can't you just leave me alone?

Nora: You? You're the one who tried to have Bo killed. I warned you not to mess with him and you didn't listen. That was your problem... Oh and...

She leaned in closer to him and kicked him where it hurt.

Nora: THAT Was for Bo.

Daniel: Boy you've got some aim.

Nora: Like I said... I don't miss unless I mean to. If I wanted you dead then you would be. So...

Daniel: What do you want?

Nora: DROP THIS RIDICULOUS LAWSUIT DANIEL...

Daniel: I can't...

Nora: Oh Really...

She shot the bullet, which had a silencer on it. 

Daniel: You meant to do that didn't you?

Nora: Dam Straight I did. So do I shoot another one or do we have a deal...

Daniel: You're crazy you know that?

Nora: You're right. I am crazy. Certifiable actually. Still aint going to get you what you want.

Daniel: Fine. You want me to drop the charges, I will. Anything to get me away from you.

Nora: I'd be careful what you wish for. I'm prosecuting you Daniel.

Daniel: Your not...

Nora: Yep. You're looking at the new DA. You've got nothing left. You might as well just surrender.

She opened the door and Hank was looking at her relieved.

Nora: Hank, I think Daniel has something he'd like to say don't you?

Daniel: I'm dropping the lawsuit?

Hank: Really? (To Nora) How on earth did you manage that?

Nora: I have my ways.

He looked at her as she put something in her purse and he knew. He said nothing.

Hank: Don't forget to wash that thing Nora.

She took that as a sign that he was letting her off the hook.

Nora: Sure thing Buddy. But right now I'm going to go pick my man up from the hospital. He's been waiting long enough.

She smiled.

Nora: Oh and Hank...

Hank: Yeah?

Nora: Did you have that package delivered we talked about...

Hank: Right on time sweetie.

She kissed him on the cheek.

Nora: Thanks Hank. You're one in a million.

She walked away smiling, but she did catch the look on Daniel's face so she knew their plan had to be working. Soon they would be in the clear.

TBC


	7. All We Ever Find Part Final Chapter

Nora walked into Bo's hospital room a little while later with one of her famous Nora grins and he knew that something that happened.

Bo: Nora... Nora, sweetheart, what did you Do?

Nora: Who me? Why would you think I've DONE anything?

Bo: Oh I don't know... maybe because I know you... and I know that look. Please tell me you didn't go after Daniel.

Nora: Ok, I won't tell you.

Bo: Nora?

Nora: Look, It's not that big of deal. Nobody's going to charge me with anything...

Bo: Charge you?

Nora: Well I kind of threatened him with... well I held a gun on him.

Bo: Oh Nora... Nora you could have gotten yourself killed or at the very least thrown in jail. He's not worth it. Please, promise me you're not going to do something that careless again?

Nora: Well I won't have to. He's dropping the lawsuit.

Bo: Wait a minute? You actually got him to drop it? You must have worked some magic on him.

Nora: Let's just say I know how to get things done. Can we leave it at that?

Bo: yeah I think that's probably a good idea. I'm not sure I want to know what you had to do to accomplish this.

Nora: Yeah, probably not. Although I'm betting its not what you think.

Bo: That wouldn't surprise me.

They both laughed.

Nora: Come on baby. Can we get out of here? I have a surprise for you?

Bo: You do?

Nora: Yeah. I seem to remember a promise you made and I plan on cashing in on it.

Bo: well that my dear is one promise I can't wait to fill.

(They kiss and then walk out the door)

When they walked into the hotel, it was lit with candles and Christmas lights were strung around the wall. There was a bottle of champagne sitting in ice and a plate of food covered. Bo looked at Nora in shock.

Bo: How on earth did you do all this?

Nora: Easy, I gave my ideas to Hank and he did all this for us.

Bo: I should have known.

They walked inside and he picked up the plate...

Bo: so what are we eating?

Nora: Chinese...

Bo: wow, brings back a lot of memories doesn't it?

Nora: Yeah it does. But we also have a lot of new memories to be making. This is a new beginning for us Bo.

Bo: Yeah, and I think we've earned it. Our past is in our past. Its part of who we were but it doesn't have to be who we are now. I loved who we were then Nora but we're both different people now. And I love who you are right now. Probably even more because you gave me the most important gift... you gave me Matthew.

Nora: Our baby... a product of the best of you and the best of me. And even though we didn't start things right... well it doesn't mean that we can't end them right.

She leaned in and kissed him.

Nora: You told me that legend says that when we kissed under the moon, it meant our hearts would be forever lost right?

Bo: Yeah I did... That's the legend anyways...

Nora: Ok, well I have a new legend for you Buchanan. There's a full moon tonight and I'm willing to bet that if we let our feelings go tonight, we're going to wake up in the morning, with a new sense of belonging.

Bo: What are you saying?

Nora: I'm saying that I loved you more then I ever thought was possible once in a blue moon ago and fate stepped in and broke us apart. And I never thought that I would ever be able to heal again... but you know what? You... the man who had given me my heart and taken it away, stepped in and handed it back to me in one piece. And it might be a little bruised because we've been hurt along the way... but fate sent you back to me with an open heart. So I'm standing here right now, with only one thing I can offer you. To never give you back your heart. You've got it for life Bo. And I just want to know if you'd consider being my life again... would you marry me?

Bo: Oh baby... baby, you know I love you. You are everything I've ever wanted and so much more. I don't know what happened to send us on different paths for so many years but I do know that there was never a single moment when I wasn't in love with you. I told you once that you were my compass and I never realized how true that was until I lost you. Baby, I lost my way when you were gone. I didn't know where I was going or how to get there because I was walking around in a daze... I was looking for something for so long but I couldn't remember what it was until right now... I was always looking for my heart but what I didn't realize is that it was right where I left it...it was you baby... always you. And I would love to be your husband again...

Nora: Oh God... God I love you so much.

Bo: I love you too Red. So much it hurts. 

Nora: Well then, I think its time we lived up to that promise.

Bo: Aren't you hungry?

Nora (Giving him a sexy grin): Not for food... you?

Bo: Nah.

He picked her up and carried her to the bed, where they were finally able to give in to their feelings with no interruptions.

THE END


End file.
